1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suitable driving guide system for indicating a map required for the driving of a vehicle (such as a motor car) within a driving by use of an electronic unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While driving through an unfamiliar district in a motor car, one can use only a map book for help. Then, one driving the vehicle must frequently refer to the map book and look for the proper part of the map book while driving the vehicle. This system is troublesome, and moreover, safety of driving in this fashion may be hindered because of looking away from the driving direction.